A pasteurizer with a conveyor belt is known from EP 1 348 345.
A transport conveyor for transporting the products to be pasteurized through the pasteurizer is provided. Such transport conveyors have a width of up to several meters, such as 5 or 6 m. On this conveyor, tins, beverage cans, glass bottles or the like are slowly transported through the different zones of the pasteurizer, so that the products are pasteurized in the process.
From practice, conveyor belts of plastic elements or steel elements are known for this purpose. The elements are joined such that they form a conveyor belt with a conveyor surface.
The conveyor belts of steel have the disadvantage that they are very heavy and relatively expensive to manufacture.
The conveyor belts of plastic elements have the disadvantage of a high wear and that the plastic elements extremely age due to the frequent heating and cooling down as well as due to the contact with the water and the substances solved therein, which shortens service life compared to steel conveyors.
From EP 0 953 522, for example, a conveyor mat and a conveyor device are known. In this conveyor, individual plastic elements are joined to form a conveyor mat.
The disadvantages of this plastic conveyor are the same as with the conveyor belts of plastic elements known from practice.